narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
GO!!!
Naruto opening4.1.jpg|L'équipe 7 en formation de combat. Naruto opening4.2.jpg|Les personnages regardant au loin. Naruto opening4.3.jpg|Naruto pendant son entraînement pour apprendre à utiliser le Rasengan. GO!!!, interprété par FLOW était le quatrième générique de début de Naruto. Il remplaça Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni à l'épisode 78 jusqu'à l'épisode 103. Il fut remplacé par Seishun Kyôsôkyoku à l'épisode 104. Paroles Rômaji We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!) Rômaji (Version complète) We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku? Gokusaishoku no colors ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!) Ushinau mono nantenaisa Iza mairou! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazaashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!) Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa Naa soudaro!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire We are fighting dreamers Kono nakama tachi to Fighting dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting dreamers Kokorozashi takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Go my way! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go!!! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire (Bang!) Français Nous sommes des rêveurs combattants cherchant de nouvelles altitudes, Des rêveurs combattants ne se souciant pas de l'apparence, Des rêveurs combattants restant fidèles à ce qu'ils croient… Oli oli oli oh… Je le fais juste à ma façon ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Nous allons les combattre ! Attrape la flamme ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Où vas-tu, sur cette route boueuse, utilisant la carte d'un autre, Des corbeaux sont venus la piller, ils l'ont déchirée en morceaux. Maintenant, ouvre ton esprit, et saisis la vérité ! Yeah ! Il n'y a rien à perdre, maintenant, vas-y ! Nous sommes des rêveurs combattants cherchant de nouvelles altitudes, Des rêveurs combattants ne se souciant pas de l'apparence, Des rêveurs combattants restant fidèles à ce qu'ils croient… Oli oli oli oh… Je le fais juste à ma façon ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Les ombres qui rampent sans faire de bruit nous font toujours peur. Faisant comme bon lui semble, le vent souffle violemment. Tenant haut l'épée tranchante, fais-toi un futur ! Yeah ! Rien n'a encore été décidé, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des rêveurs combattants cherchant de nouvelles altitudes, Des rêveurs combattants ne se souciant pas de l'apparence, Des rêveurs combattants restant fidèles à ce qu'ils croient… Oli oli oli oh… Je le fais juste à ma façon ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Nous allons les combattre ! Attrape la flamme ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Nous allons les combattre ! Attrape la flamme ! Nous sommes des rêveurs combattants, avec mes amis, Des rêveurs combattants, je vais tout engloutir. Des rêveurs combattants, nous avons de grandes ambitions. Oli oli oli oh… Nous sommes des rêveurs combattants cherchant de nouvelles altitudes, Des rêveurs combattants ne se souciant pas de l'apparence, Des rêveurs combattants restant fidèles à ce qu'ils croient… Oli oli oli oh… Je le fais juste à ma façon ! (N'oublie jamais ta première impulsion) (Continue pour toujours cette aventure) (N'oublie jamais ta première impulsion) (Continue pour toujours cette aventure) Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Nous allons les combattre ! Attrape la flamme ! Ici, maintenant ! Bang ! Lance-le comme une balle de baseball ! Ici, maintenant ! Brûle ! Nous allons les combattre ! Attrape la flamme ! Bang ! Personnages Les personnages par ordre d'apparition: *Sasuke Uchiwa *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Tenten *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyûga *Chôji Akimichi *Akamaru *Hinata Hyûga *Pakkun *Jiraya *Ino Yamanaka *Gamakichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Gaï Maito *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenaï Yûhi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiwa *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Ibiki Morino *Genma Shiranui *Tonton *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Moegi *Udon *Shizune *Tsunade *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru *Gamabunta en:GO!!! Catégorie:Musique